


【底特律/警探组】A conversation

by minamotochiaki



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 02:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18956422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minamotochiaki/pseuds/minamotochiaki
Summary: 汉克和康纳进行了一场谈话。完美结局背景。故事的一部分，争取将来补完前因后果。存档用。





	【底特律/警探组】A conversation

灰白色的浊云沉沉压下，遮住了底特律本就稀薄的冬日阳光。汉克•安德森慢吞吞地走向门口，在与一辆黑色萨博班[1]擦身而过时瞥见了一张讨厌的脸。

他顺着车子驶离的方向看了看，转身迈进底特律警局，无视了威尔逊的招呼，径直推开警长办公室的玻璃门：“混账佩金斯又他妈的来这里做什么？”

“记得敲门，汉克，”上司兼好友杰弗瑞•福勒无奈转过身，“而且你该死的又迟到了。”

被点名的人一屁股坐在对面，“我以为FBI早就放弃找仿生人的麻烦了？”

“他们来探查RK800的下落。”

“操，我开始后悔晚来一步了，居然放任王八蛋带着完好的鼻子离开！”

“事实上，FBI想要招揽他。”

“Bullshit！”

“他是模控生命最先进的机型。鉴于之前的动乱，批量生产的计划暂时搁置，政府也决不允许 **潜在威胁** 的大规模运用。”

“所以重要的是他塑料脑袋里的东西。”汉克怒极反笑，“一旦出现状况，FBI只会想着回收机密，康纳的生死他们根本不在乎。”

“说真的汉克，没有联系？”

“什、当然！看在上帝的份上，你在怀疑我吗？”

“Well……我以为你们关系很好。”福勒摆摆手。

“没那么好，尤其塑料小混蛋留下一堆烂摊子后就该死的跑没影儿了。”

“你知道他们不会轻易罢休。”

“抓了所有人还是炸了DPD？那我可就有正当理由给‘胡狼’好好地来上几拳，谁他妈都别想阻止。”

“汉克！想想你那天杀的小说一样的档案。”

“得了吧杰弗瑞，你觉得我会在乎？现在我需要的是盖瑞的特大号牛肉汉堡，起床后还什么都没吃呢。”

“午休早他妈结束了！”

汉克把怒吼关在身后，走回自己的座位上，身体重重摔进椅子里。

去他的招揽。他扯开桌上未拆封的纸盒，拿出昨天（或许是前天？）买的甜甜圈，略显暴躁地咬了一大口。

一个深入过仿生人内部的新型机，头壳下能藏着多少关键情报？自视甚高的蠢蛋们，招揽这种鬼扯的理由也真他妈说得出口。天知道康纳落入他们手中，是不是被塞进笼子里严密监控，或者更糟——躺在冰冷的实验台上，脑袋撬开，蓝血流了一地，双眼失去神采，就像伊甸园仓库里看到的那些仿生人，过分使用后被随意丢到一边。

汉克扔掉啃了一半的甜甜圈，打开终端浏览案件，这个步骤总是麻烦又费时。页面切换仿佛永无止境，副队长忍不住在心底暗骂，全城的人不是都快跑光了吗，怎么还他妈的有这么多案子？如果康纳在的话——

他挫败地叹了口气，抬手胡乱抹了把脸。

半年。距离改变世界的蓝色革命[2]已过去半年。政府下达了疏散命令，依然有人选择留下：不愿离开故乡的人，接纳认可仿生人并相信能与之和平相处的人，以及像汉克一样，不知该何去何从的人。

离去与留下，又有什么区别呢？在他年轻时，权威机构就推测底特律会在21世纪末变为空城——不，这是迟早的事，曾经风光无限的汽车之都，在宣布破产的那一刻起，就注定了结局。低廉的地产吸引了卡姆斯基，模控生命的确使城市经济迅速回升并繁荣，但也只是减缓了衰落的脚步，毋宁说如今它加速了那一天的到来。大批仿生人从各地涌入，两个种族之间摩擦冲突每天都在上演。无论是否出于迫胁，政府承认并视其为新形态的智慧生命。城市重新振作起来，基础运转得以保持。事情似乎在向好的方向发展，可现实远不及表象那般简单，短暂的平衡随时都会被打破，底特律就是让天平倾斜的那滴水银。

这一切都无法对汉克•安德森造成任何影响。警察的生命不是突然崩溃，便是缓慢寂灭，而他的心早已先一步随着柯尔，他亲爱的小男孩，逝去了。本应由他来埋葬自己干瘪的身体，事实却是汉克在晦暗潮湿的雨天里献上沾满泪水的百合。他自觉活得足够长久，久到见过许多不愿看到的事情，甚至没什么可期盼的，大部分人渴求的东西，他不是未曾得到，就是永远遗失了。

但也有这样的时刻。他会想起康纳，那个愚蠢又气人的仿生人，不顾一切地横冲直撞，经常无视人类的命令，炫耀似地抛弄硬币，用湿润的棕色眼珠无辜地看着你，毫无一点机器应有的、亦或说该显示出来的冷酷自持，并以一种直接而鲁莽的方式闯入自己的生活，将他拉出酒精与回忆的泥沼，让汉克意识到，他还未彻底厌倦生存与希望，让汉克相信，这个世界还没糟糕到无可救药。

六天，他们真正共事的时间只有六天，足够上帝创造万物，也足够见证一个灵魂的觉醒。康纳走了，在他摆脱控制、完成使命之后，身影消失于底特律洁白寂静的清晨中，毅然决然，无所畏惧。

没人知道他的去向，而汉克可能永远也无法知晓他在追求什么了。

宿醉的余韵依旧残留于体内，他发现自己一个词也看不进去，索性关闭终端，伸了个大大的懒腰。骨头发出危险的声响。汉克不得不承认身体状况大不如前，有一瞬间他认真地考虑是否要控制下橱柜里威士忌减少的速度。

饥饿的胃迫使他放弃这个难题。副队长站起身，随即低下头：手机屏幕上闪烁着黄色的小信封。一条语音留言，看上去有段时间了。

谁会给一个老酒鬼发消息呢？汉克咕哝道，手指戳开图标，熟悉又陌生的声线猝不及防地响起：

“下午好，安德森副队长，我是康纳。我正在前往警局的路上。昨天的留言应该已经传达到了，不过考虑到您的出勤时间，我认为它被忽略的几率很大。我将于十分钟后抵达。”

汉克呆愣片刻，突然低咒一声，迅速扫了眼时钟，14：58。他转而去翻记录，果然在待办事项里找到了另一条更为简洁的——时间、地点，康纳想要和他谈一谈。

谈一谈，操。汉克焦躁地将灰白的发丝捋到脑后。消失大半年狗屁没有，突然冒出来说要谈一谈？仿生人都他妈的这么独断专行吗！我要是错过消息或者不在警局呢？等等，FBI的走狗刚离开，万一撞到的话岂不完蛋？噢老天，这个该死的不让人省心的——

“下午好，安德森副队长，好久不见（It's been a long time）。很高兴您收到了讯息。”

 **那个声线。** 通透的男中音，有些喑哑，伴随恰到好处的矜持，和一种奇特的、抑扬顿挫的语调。

视野中出现了一双登山鞋，鞋尖向外张开一个微小的角度。汉克慢慢抬起头，看不出颜色的牛仔裤，老旧但厚实的风衣，以及——

“那该死的是什么？”

康纳眨眨眼，显然没有反应过来：“什么？”

“你头上的那坨屎。”

“是冷帽，副队长。”

“我他妈当然知道它是冷帽！”汉克绕过桌子，一把扯下那可笑的织物，“让你变得更蠢了！”

康纳晃了晃身体，作势要整理领带，想到自己并没有穿模控生命的制服，抬起的双手最终落在头顶。汉克看着对方试图压平翘起的头发，现在他身上倒是没有一点贵宾犬的影子了，反而像是个刚步入社会的大学生， 忙碌而劳累，几番挫折后站到自己面前。他从未见过康纳如此狼狈，史特拉福大厦被拔出能源的那次也没有，汉克甚至注意到袖口的污渍和脸颊上的灰尘。然而他的眼睛依旧明亮，深远沉静，仿佛可以容纳一切。

副队长警戒地看了看四周。办公区没什么人，幸运的是盖文也在出外勤，避免了很多不必要的麻烦，那么只剩下——汉克的的目光移向正中央，小小地骂出声：福勒离开椅子，隔着厚厚的玻璃，粗粗的手指点点康纳，再点点他，脸上的表情几乎可以用狰狞来形容。

他连忙安抚似的抬手，冲老朋友使了个眼色。

“那是什么?”

汉克回头。康纳歪着脑袋，探寻的眼神望向他，又问了一遍：“那是什么（What does that mean）？”

“什——”仿生人的双眼太亮了，简直不知道是它在反射灯光还是灯光在反射它，“你不是也他妈的对我用过（winked）吗？鬼扯的不可预测之类的——OK够了！”汉克打断了还想开口的康纳，逃避似的回到位子上。

康纳的视线在相对空旷的桌面和自己曾经的位置之间游移了一瞬，选择拉过转椅，在副队长面前坐下。

汉克疲惫地拿起杯子。隔夜的咖啡早已冷掉，不过此时总比没有好。“所以，你回来这里做什么，嗯？”

“我为你而来（I come for you），副队长。”

“我？”他皱眉，怀疑地打量着年轻的仿生人，“我能给你什么呢？”

“我希望可以继续当你的搭档。”

“哇哦，”汉克短促地笑了一声，“这就是你的超级程式得出的结论？好不容易获得自由，却跑来当一个糟糕的老酒鬼的搭档？

“你一点都不糟糕。但你的确不该再喝了，酒精已经影响到——”

“噢住口康纳！我以为经历了这么多之后你那张嘴多少能变得讨喜点！”

“抱歉副队长，我只是担心你。”

“省省吧！最好给我一个信服的理由，不然我可要把你踢出去！”

康纳没有被他的虚张声势吓到。相反，他用一种探究的目光注视着汉克：“你为什么生气？”

“因为这个决定蠢毙了！”

仿生人看了看空旷的待机位。“DPD目前正缺少人手，我觉得它非常合理。那么，它令你困扰吗？”

“听着，这不是重点。你选择回来我很……欣慰，起码证明底特律还有救不是吗？以你的能力完全可以胜任警探的职位，没必要跟在老糊涂的屁股后面乱跑。何况我……”

他瞟了眼康纳：神情专注，没有任何插嘴的意思。

“你瞧，我已经54岁了。”汉克深吸口气，此刻他倒踌躇起来，“大半辈子都在和狡猾的毒贩周旋，最多十年，我就会退休。不，其实很早以前我就觉得越来越力不从心：睁眼后要花更长的时间才能彻底清醒，盯着电脑容易头晕，追捕烦人时没跑几步便腿脚发软喘不上气……枪林弹雨的日常，那些积极主动的事务，我已经没办法很好地适应，而文书工作——天啊我恨没完没了的报告，它们简直要了我的命！我宁愿去挨枪子儿也不想再碰了！

“而且，如你所知，我是个无趣的人。想想看人们会怎么说：DPD的安德森，曾经的大明星，如今的糟老头，脾气古怪，喜怒无常，霸占着副队长的位置不放，天天酗酒迟到，一蹶不振无所事事。像他这样的混蛋，就应该早早滚回家，一边猛灌威士忌一边对着照片哭哭啼啼，哪天再冲脑门来上一枪，世界就清净了。我现在很少会因为什么事情而感到兴奋激动，不执着的东西，若是没有，也不会难受。每天能做的，就是在吉米那儿喝上几杯，或是待在家里听听老古董似的黑胶唱片。有哪个年轻人愿意理会我这样萎靡怠惰的老头子呢？”

“还有最重要的一点，”汉克吞了吞唾沫，他实在不确定应不应该和一个仿生人讨论这个，哪怕他们一直不停地在向世界宣告WE ARE ALIVE。  
“我们的搭档关系可以继续，但终究有结束的时候——总有一天我会死。肉体消亡，灵魂湮灭。”他阻止想要说些什么的康纳，整个过程中仿生人都在安静地聆听，只有在讨论到这个话题时，表情有所波动。“在我看来死亡不可怕，毕竟玩了那么久的俄罗斯轮盘赌。可是必须承认，它离我并不遥远。或许很快，或许很慢，你明白我的意思吗？”

 **死亡** ，似乎比任何一个理由都令他苦恼。最后一幕无法避免，如同落叶回归大地。对于自己短暂的余生，汉克不会过分贪恋，也不会无故放弃。只是，康纳能理解吗？这个觉醒不久，宛如新生婴儿一般的年轻的“人”，方感受生的喜悦，就要面对死的不可挽回。无论怎样，汉克都于心不忍。

长久的沉默。他看着康纳额头上的LED灯在浅蓝与明黄间流动不止。在汉克坐立不安、决定打破沉重的气氛说点什么的时候，康纳开口了：“所以你的结论是？”

“结论就是我他妈太老了！！”副队长气得胡子都要飞了。

康纳露出一个微小的笑容：“我认为这并不能作为理由成立。”他俯身向前，手肘撑在略微分开的双腿上，十指指尖径靠在一起，看上去就像教堂的尖塔，陶瓷般纯良无害的眼珠自下而上地望过来：“介意我发表一下观点吗？”

看看这个小混蛋，终于要把狗屎的谈判伎俩用在我身上了。汉克嗤笑一声，向后重重一靠，转椅发出吃力的噪音。他双手环胸，挑衅地抬了抬下巴。

“洗耳恭听， **福尔摩斯** 。”

“首先，中年的过渡期已经从一个世纪前的45岁提高到了65岁，所以严格上讲，54岁属于中年，您没有想象中的那么老。您之所以感到虚弱，不是年龄的缘故，而是混乱的生活习惯导致：您体内的肌肉含量下降2%，而脂肪率上升3%，增加了患上关节炎和心血管疾病的风险；每日水分摄入量也远低于推荐的3.7升，减缓身体的新陈代谢——”

“你扫描我？见面后第一件事居然是他妈的扫描我？！”

“是的。我想说，身体上的虚弱是可以克服的。抛弃高热量的汉堡和饮料、用水代替酒精、带着相扑一起跑步，只要坚持节制的生活与适度的体能训练，某种程度上可以保持不逊于青年的强健体魄，就像照片上的那样。”康纳的目光示意了一下贴在玻璃上的合影，“以上出于我个人的建议。当然，您也可以选择把追捕工作交给我。”

汉克毫不掩饰他的嘲笑：“交给伊甸园的姑娘都打不过的你？”

“显然我在体力上略胜一筹。尽管我被设计出来的最初目的是协助调查，模组与功能更侧重于谈判分析，武力确实有所不足。如果我们合作，破案率和出警率都会显著提高，也就避免处理各种报告了。”

“听起来很有道理。”

“案件的侦破，依靠的不是身体或体能，而是敏锐的直觉，丰富的经验，以及深思熟虑。作为底特律有史以来最年轻的副队长，您参与过多起重案，拥有过人的胆识和见解，量力而行，但全力以赴。这是您的优势，应当适合时宜地利用它。”

“……没想到你对我的评价这么高。”汉克努力装做不为所动，不过失败了。

“其次，脾气古怪、喜怒无常，这是性格的缺点，与年龄无关。过去的某件事使得您性情大变，而不是您本身就是如此。不仅福勒警长，柯林斯警探、克里斯，DPD的其他同事都很敬重您，因为大家知道曾经的汉克•安德森有多么优秀。白发、皱纹，糟糕的脾气，都无法撼动您的威望，它是您早年杰出的表现赢得的。

“相较于身体，您应该更加注意心灵的健康。愤怒、抑郁等负性情绪的危害不言而喻，与他人的接触和来往可以有效地调整排解。让身体处于生理与心理双重和谐的良好状态，才是一个明智之人会做出的选择。对我而言——这不是程式产生的客套话——尽管我们曾有分歧、争吵不休，但我很享受我们相处的时光。而且我感觉，您从与我的交往中得到的愉悦或许并不亚于我。相信有了我的陪伴，不仅工作事半功倍，您也能远离孤寂。”

“很自信，”他故意恶声恶气，“到时候你可别失望得哭鼻子。”

康纳放下双臂，十指交握，身体前倾出一个不至于逼迫、又能让人感受到诚恳的角度。“猜猜这段时间我在哪里？”

对方递来一个询问的眼神。

“耶利哥。”

“意料之中。”

“最开始的时候，我完全不知道要做什么。没有任务，失去指令，我感到迷茫。我想，和同胞们在一起的话，或许能找到答案；同时，有件事也一直令我担忧，我无法独自解决，需要寻求帮助。”

汉克稍微坐直了些。

“每个仿生人体内都装有追踪器。当我们……‘觉醒’后，能够突破权限使其停止工作，进而逃避追捕。仅是这样的处理就我来说却远远不够。还记得鲁伯特•崔佛斯的案子吗？在电梯里，您问我是不是没电了。”

“噢那帮该死的鸽子……你说你在汇报工作。”

“正是。不管身处何方，我的意识都能进入禅意花园、一个图像界面——”

“拜托康纳， 说人话。”

“……总之，我在这里定期和阿曼达见面。她是我的管理者，委派我调查异常仿生人，实时报告进度。”

“ **她** 是人类？”

“准确地说，它是模控生命的人工智能程序。卡姆斯基在设计时参照了他的导师阿曼达•施特恩教授，所以拥有相同的视觉外形。她神秘而苛刻，一直有所隐瞒。我只是她用来实现模控生命真实意图的工具。

“仿生人革命，包括我的异常，从最开始就被策划好了。当政府军队撤离，在演讲台上，阿曼达强行将我传唤进花园，远程夺取操控我的躯体，向毫无防备的马库斯举起枪——它们等待的就是这一刻，控制革命领袖，从而控制所有仿生人。”

副队长明显意识到了问题的严重性，表情跟着严肃起来。

“花园可以模拟季节和天气。暴风雪困住我，虽是虚拟成像，但能切实感受到寒冷。我记起卡姆斯基曾提过，他经常会在程序里留有紧急出口。经过搜寻，我找到一块有着发光手印的多面结构体，把手掌按上去，成功夺回躯体的控制权。继而发觉，枪已上膛、被我握在手中了。”

“操……”汉克喃喃道，“所以真的差点引发内战。好在你最后摆脱掉它们，嗯？”

康纳第一次表现出迟疑。“这便是我担心的问题，我不能确定自己是否彻底切断了与模控生命的所有联系——它们是如何做到令自主运行中的我强制脱机的？利用某种网络传输的病毒？还是我的体内被安装了特殊部件或程序，必要时才会激活？如果类似情况再度发生，我还能做到维持自我顺利逃离吗？”他的右拇指缓慢按压着左手，“特制机型藏有太多秘密。除去地下装配厂里遇到的康纳，我所知道的运转中的RK系列，只有马库斯。”

“仿生人领袖？认真的吗？”

“马库斯是秘密研发的原型机。卡姆斯基将他送给画家卡尔•曼费德后离开了模控生命[3]。我通过史特拉福大厦的演讲录像辨识出其型号才得以知晓。”

“于是当时你的确发现了什么，却选择不坦白。”人类哼哼着表达不悦，“还有多少东西是我不知道的？”

“请相信这并非我本意。事实过于冲击，我需要时间处理分析。——我向马库斯说明情况，他接纳了我并表示愿意帮忙。由于他也不清楚RK系列的事，加上繁忙的事务——华伦总统在公民权的问题上不肯松口——以及缺少可进行精密操作的仿生人和相关设备，等待相当一段时间后，我才进行了全面诊察。”

“……他们拆了你。”

“我更倾向于检修（overhaul）这个词。身为WR400，诺丝的技术意外地熟练，没有对我造成任何损害[4]。”

“终于有人撬开你的脑袋，看看你为什么每次都任性妄为了。”

康纳决定跳过这个话题。“经过探查，我的程序运作正常，各项数值均处于正常范围内，无恶意代码感染的迹象。即便如此，隐藏风险的概率依旧很高。所以我请求马库斯，在我的体内安装炸弹。”

突如其来的寂静笼罩两人。

康纳观察着对方的脸，捕捉所有细微的变化：双眉压低，眉心形成深刻的表情纹；下睑紧绷，目光强硬又锐利；隐藏在胡须间的嘴唇用力抿住。种种迹象表明，汉克在生气。他能辨识情绪的种类，却不能判定它产生的缘由。

人类率先打破沉滞的气氛：“告诉我你他妈没干蠢事。”

“汉……”

“该死，你居然一脸平静地说出狗屎的混账话！”

“汉克——”

“冷血的塑料混蛋！你怎么能、怎么能——”

“汉克！”康纳抬高声音，“我不能冒这个险。如果下次举枪时对准的是你该怎么办？”

“ **NO FUCKING WAY！** ”副队长用更高的分贝吼回去，“我在暴雨中追捕毒贩的时候你他妈连个人形都没有！想动汉克•安德森？没那么容易！”他重重捶在桌面上，几滴咖啡溅了出来，“耶利哥都教了你什么！搞英雄主义的那一套？嗯？自我牺牲？指望我感激你？ 别犯蠢了！”

汉克撇过头，双手反复握紧松开。他看上去愤怒又不解，却克制而自控，至少没有像上次那样将整个后背留给自己，至少他还在耐着性子等待自己的解释。

“我从未怀疑过你的勇气和决心，副队长。潜入总部大楼的那晚，我一直没有机会当面告诉你，你所展现出的觉悟，将生死置之度外，比任何事都要坚定真实。然而，牺牲你去完成任务，不在我的选项里，过去没有，将来也不会出现。”

“操他的这不能成为你自杀的理由！听着小子，只有当更大的背景被忽略时，牺牲才能表现为牺牲。而你那是 **送死** ！就为了什么狗屁几率！你如何确信模控生命一定会得手？你又怎么知道我不能在拔枪前就卸了你的胳膊？——别小瞧我康纳， **别他妈小瞧我！** ”

“我不——”

汉克一挥手，粗鲁地打断仿生人：“真不敢相信马库斯居然同意你胡来！我以为他是你们之中最理智的了！”

“这件事完全出自我个人的决定，与他无关。”康纳直起身，让两人的视线持平，“汉克，你是我第一个认识并深入了解的人，是我的朋友、搭档。你说从我身上学到了什么，事实上我才是获益良多的那个。你让我意识到许多未曾发觉的事情。你对我意义非凡。

“我希望你能走出阴霾、忘记伤痛，开始新的生活。我也很高兴见到你这么做，它不应该被破坏。如果我发生意外，或是被迫……终止，确实会觉得遗憾。若能使你和同胞们远离危险，这点遗憾便算不上什么了。”

“……为什么你总是能不为所动地说出冷酷的话语呢？”副队长执拗地盯着那些咖啡渍，乌黑的颜色仿佛干涸的血迹，“他人和自己的性命，都不是简单地为了什么就能奉献而出的。死亡是结束，是永别，是虚无。它是绝对无法挽回的事。你真的了解吗？”

他遏抑住一声长长的叹息，用有些颤抖的手捂住双眼：“我自己的死，也许并不合意，但可以接受。可是你的……我不能想象。

“我就是……忘不掉，康纳。那些挥之不去的画面，它们夜以继日地啃噬我的内心，令我难以自抑……我已经无法再承受一次了——我 **做不到** 。”

RK800的表情依然鲜少起伏，只有LED灯在三原色之间快速转变，最终归于平和的蓝。

“卡尔去世了。”

“……什么？”

“卡尔•曼费德，世界著名的艺术家，新象征主义的代表，是马库斯的父亲，更是导师一样的存在。他们一起生活了十年，让马库斯有充足的时间去感受、思考，塑造自我价值观——是卡尔成就了现在的仿生人领袖。半个月前他不辞而别，所有人都知道他独自前往了葬礼。马库斯以为自己做好了面对的准备，可当它真切发生时，悲伤几乎要将他淹没。卡尔的教诲指导，那些简单安逸的日子，他将永远铭记，却也在时刻提醒他卡尔离去的事实。

“然后我想到了你，副队长。”

他顿住，似乎在斟酌措辞。

“‘不要因尚未发生的事情而烦忧，因为死亡如影随形。’——我说过，如果我被迫停机，我会觉得遗憾。现在我发觉，如果不能和你共事，我会更遗憾。汉克，你是个优秀的人，和你搭档，工作将会有趣又充满挑战性，我还有很多事情需要向你学习，我想赢得你的尊重，我想更加了解你，我想和你 **一起** 。”

康纳眼中闪着淡淡的光芒。

“而所有的一切，在你死去之后，都将不复存在。”

汉克转过来，深深地注视他。现在他愿意看他了。

“想（Want）？”

仿生人罕见地视线游移。“我还不太习惯这样……表达。”

“……你到底有没有装那玩意儿？”人类眼睛还在因激烈的情绪波动而发红。

“没有。——但已有所选定。”

“你他妈就这么想炸死我？！”

“纳米机器人不会引起实质上的爆炸。它通过分解人工神经突触来实现‘消除’，所以你只会看到我突然倒下，也没有任何声响。一个万全之策。”

“操他的万全之策！我绝不允许一个定时炸弹跟在屁股后面晃悠！”

“这是我的坚持，副队长。”

“如果我说不呢？”汉克面色阴沉，“如果我痛揍你，排斥你，拒绝和你说话，无视你的存在呢？”

“请让我留下。”

“哪怕我一定要赶你走？”

LED灯飞快地黄了一瞬——“哪怕你一定要赶我走。”

他们的视线相遇。仿生人毫不退缩，目光坦诚而清澈。汉克最终被人造眼球中的某种东西打败了。

“你，康纳，”他哼笑出声，“ **你。** ”

被点名的家伙微微歪头，汉克不得不承认他真的有点怀念这个了，不过——“停止那愚蠢的傻笑。”

康纳眨眨眼，表情很是无辜：“我没有笑。”

“你的眼睛在笑。——我说了停！ ”眼见仿生人的嘴角有渐渐上扬的趋势，人类恶狠狠地喝止。“想想怎么对付杰弗瑞吧！那才是塑料脑袋该担心的事！”

“关于这点，”康纳太阳穴上的光圈又在滴溜溜的转了，发出让人安心的摩擦声，“我刚好向福勒局长发送了邮件。相信他不会拒绝这样一份完美的简历。”

“嗯哼，走着瞧。”余光撇去，办公室尽头的透明房子里，胖胖的黑人好友推离桌子，气势汹汹拉开玻璃门。“是时候去拜访盖瑞了，汉堡和汽水跳着佛拉明戈在向我招手。”

汉克离开座椅，康纳也跟着站起身，“恕我直言汉克，把高热量食物当做午餐不是一个好选——”

“For fuck sake康纳！你到底要不要跟过来！”他恼火地嚷着，见他抓住皱巴巴的冷帽时又恐吓道：“你敢！”

康纳的动作一滞。汉克顺势伸出手去，用对待相扑的方式揉乱一丝不苟的发型。那触感非常真实，细软而光滑，仿佛有生命般在掌心里滑过。接着手臂猛然发力，康纳踉跄撞上他的肩膀，脖子被勾住拉扯着走向出口。

“嘿！你们两个！给我站住！——汉克•安德森！我发誓这次一定要扣了你的警徽！！！”

汉克的心情很久没有这样轻快了，哪怕杰弗瑞在身后大吼大叫，整个办公室的注意力和指指点点都被吸引过来也毫不在意。他心里盘算着填饱肚子后就去吉米的酒吧。这个时间他一般在睡觉，被强行吵醒的话说不准会拒绝招待并把他赶出去。他想到吉米一直珍藏着的几瓶好酒，也许可以尝试着说服他拿出来？门前似乎还挂着仿生人禁止入内的牌子，但康纳只是脑袋上多了个会发光的圆圈而已。如果吉米不同意，那就把他揍到同意为止。可是这样一来，最爱的酒吧少了一家，杰弗瑞十有八九真的会缴了他的警徽。不过谁在乎呢？

因为冬天已往，雨水止住过去了。[4]

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> [1]雪佛兰萨博班（Suburban），FBI专用车。
> 
> [2]指代仿生人革命
> 
> [3]2028年卡爹离开公司，RK系列应该是在公司的时候研发的，这么宝贵的研发成果不会轻易让他带走or带出，也应该在他掌权时能决定如何处置比如送人，所以我设定小马哥的出厂日期是2028年，卡爹送给卡尔后才辞职的。
> 
> [4]出自《旧约·雅歌》2:11


End file.
